30 Day Jizula OTP Challenge
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: I've decided to do the challenge since there isn't enough Jizula on this site. Although I won't be releasing a oneshot every day there will be 30 in the end. Each one features a different theme and by the ship's very nature each oneshot will be an AU.
1. Day 1: A Selfie Together

Day 1: A Selfie Together:

Jinora wondered how this device would work. It was an odd contraption, the likes of which she had never seen before. Produced by Varrick Global Industries, it was known as the "Selfer" and was meant to let people take pictures of themselves, while seeing what the result would look like. She received it from Varrick himself as an impromptu birthday gift and didn't know how she should try it out. She sat on her bed, trying to figure it out.

As she turned on the device, she heard someone opening her door. Turning around she saw that it was Azula, the undead princess of the Fire Nation who had long taken up residence at Air Temple Island after coming out of the Spirit World. The princess seemed to have a particular fixation on Jinora and the young Airbender found this both amusing and disturbing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to greet my favorite Airbender on her birthday?"

Azula sat down next to her. "What do you have in your hand?"

"A birthday gift from Varrick. It's supposed to let me take a picture of myself while letting me see how it'll turn out. I'm not sure how it's supposed to work though."

Azula's interest was piqued. "Give it to me." Jinora handed over the device and the princess fidgeted with it a bit, leading it to glow and show a reflection of the two. She then put a hand on Jinora's shoulder and pulled her close. "I think I've figured out how this works." She pressed a button and the screen flashed briefly, before the picture seemed to preserve itself in the device. Jinora examined it and saw that it was indeed still there. "Wow. Thanks Azula!" She then rushed out, eager to try out her new device with everyone else. Azula hoped she'd come back quickly. _But what can I do? It's her birthday today. At least I helped her with something._


	2. Day 2: Sharing a milkshake

Day 2: Sharing a milkshake

It was a hot day on Ember Island. Even Azula found the sweltering heat just barely tolerable. And as she sat in the shade with her arm wrapped around her girlfriend, she wondered how she was handling the heat. Both girls were currently relaxing and wearing bikinis. The adorable bookworm she had her arm wrapped around wasn't complaining, but being a Firebender Azula could feel the girl's body heat rising.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Azula. When Jinora didn't respond, the princess gave her belly a gentle squeeze, causing her to squeak in surprise. Jinora turned towards Azula with a blush on her face. "Sorry. I'm just hot." _I knew it._ The princess looked around, wondering if there would be something to pass the time before the drink stands would open and saw a Kuai Ball match about to begin. She grabbed Jinora's hand and pulled her up. "Let's play some Kuai Ball and then get something to drink." Jinora nodded in agreement.

Azula and Jinora were easily able to figure out how their opponents played and came up with an effective counter-strategy. As soon as the ball started to descend to their side, Jinora rushed up and, using her Airbending, either jumped up until she was at the ball's position and slammed it back to their opponent's side or launched the ball over the net effortlessly. Azula used her Firebending to augment her throws and Jinora managed to block every attempt their opponents use to catch them off guard. Eventually the two of them managed to win 5 – 0.

The two of them savored the easy victory and headed towards the shacks surrounding the beach. The two of them sat down and got some milkshakes, Jinora getting one with chocolate while Azula's was filled with tropical fruit. "We should try that again sometime." Azula said to her companion. Jinora agreed. After they finished their first drink, they got a big one filled with both chocolate and fruit. Two straws were put in and they shared the drink. "A milkshake after a game of Kuai Ball is so refreshing."


	3. Day 3: Grumpy morning heads

Day 3: Grumpy morning heads

Golden eyes fluttered open, and the Fire Nation's Princess awoke. She realized that her arms felt light, and turned to see that her consort wasn't in her grasp as usual. Azula wasn't happy about this. _She better have a good excuse for leaving me bereft._ She thought. However, she realized that she had a massive headache. _Agni's breath, what is the meaning of this?_ As she gripped her head she tried to remember what she had been doing the previous night.

Before she could recollect anything, the door opened and as Azula looked up she saw that the beautiful Airbender had come in, wearing only her pajamas. She was holding a metal tray with a warm cup of tea and some breakfast consisting of what looked like an Air Nomad fruit pie, topped with cream. She entered with a smile, but it fell when she saw how grumpy Azula was.

"I take it you didn't sleep well."

"Why weren't you in my arms when I awoke? Haven't I made it clear that you belong solely to me and the Fire Nation Royal Family?"

Jinora sighed. "You use some weird invention to travel to the future, abduct me from my home when I was asking my dad if he'd let me become an Airbending master, force me to be your consort to get back at my grandmother, and now you're grumpy because I was preparing breakfast for you? No wonder she chose the circus and Fire Lady Mai over you."

Azula was livid, but Jinora was unperturbed. She put the tray on a nightstand. "I'll let you hold me again when you've calmed down." She left the room and Azula remembered what happened last night. Ty Lee had found out about her granddaughter from the future and stormed the palace. She and Azula had a massive argument that Jinora had to mediate and it ended with statements that the princess and acrobat both knew they shouldn't have said. Azula sighed in despair. _What have I done? I suppose I should apologize to both of them later._


	4. Day 4: Picnicking

Day 4: Picnicking

The city was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Certain elements reminded her of the Fire Nation Capital as the architecture seemed to consist of similarly structured roofs and the layout of the streets was familiar. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though. This place_ was _a Fire Nation Colony at first._ She thought. However, the influence of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe culture was omnipresent and she even saw metal airships that reminded her of the ones her own military made, but with Metalbender elements. _I never would've expected such a combination._ She turned to look at her guide, the adorable bookworm carrying a basket who was talking about the history of the city and pointing out areas of particular interest.

"And this is the police station. It was built by Toph Beifong, who also established the Republic City Police Force. Her daughter Lin is the current Chief of Police." Azula scowled upon hearing the name. _So it seems that blind Earthbending brat who hates authority became the opposite as she matured. Interesting._ As they walked past the station, Jinora took her to Central City Station. Azula was NOT amused by the monument in front of it. "And this is the main transportation hub of Republic City. The statue depicts your brother, Fire Lord Zuko, and is a reminder of his accomplishments and his role in helping build Republic City." Azula's response was sardonic. "So little Zuzu finally got a statue. Good for him." Seeing that she wasn't entertained, Jinora quickly guided Azula away. Eventually they reached Republic City Park.

"Let's have our picnic here." Azula nodded in agreement and watched as Jinora spread out a blanket she took out of the basket. She quickly set up their meal. Pema had prepared a large fruit pie topped with a swirl of purple cream for the two of them to share. Apart from that there were two moon cakes, containers full of noodles and dumplings filled with vegetables, and two bottles of lychee juice. _And some Fire Nation sweets as well. Pema really IS Ty Lee's daughter._ As they started to enjoy their meal, Azula wondered if she'd ever be able to adapt to this new world _. I may have lost everything 71 years ago, but drowning myself in the Forgetful Valley has somehow given me a second chance. No more Fire Nation, but I have this Republic City that I can conquer. No more Avatar to fight; she's a potential ally now. And no more Ty Lee._ She turned towards Jinora who smiled back. _But at least I can make her granddaughter mine._


	5. Day 5: Bake together

Day 5: Bake together

Azula was not comfortable taking her girlfriend to this place. Even though it was nominally under Fire Nation control, accessing it was insanely difficult due to its position on top of a mountain. The only reason they had been able to enter it was because the princess had found an Air Nomad Glider Staff in the Fire Nation Royal Palace and gave it to her girlfriend Jinora, as a birthday gift. The second part of her gift involved taking her on a trip to any place within the Fire Nation's control.

The Southern Air Temple was where Jinora requested to visit, much to Azula's disdain. And now that they were here, Jinora seemed disappointed with the place seemingly because it was abandoned and covered in vines.

"I don't understand. Why is there no one here? At the very least there should be some flying bison. Where'd everyone go?" Jinora wandered around, asking questions she knew Azula couldn't answer. _Or so she thinks._ Azula thought. _There's NO WAY I'm telling her what my great grandfather did. She'd hate me forever and would have a valid reason to break up with me and even if I invoke my status to force her to stay, she may end up killing herself out of despair._

The princess needed to think of a way to distract her girlfriend. An idea came to her and she approached Jinora from behind and wrapped her arms around the despondent girl. "You once said something about your people making fruit pies."

"Yes, I read somewhere that my ancestors would sell them and use the money for charitable purposes. But there's no one here."

"Do you know how to make them?"

"I do."

Even though the Southern Air Temple had been abandoned long ago, its kitchen was still relatively intact and its gardens were still filled with crops that could be harvested, in spite of the weeds. As Jinora recited the necessary ingredients, Azula hastily gathered them and also used her Firebending to turn on the oven. As Jinora prepared the base of the pie she filled it with a purple paste and put it in the oven. After a few minutes, she pulled it out with a long wooden paddle. "That was quick." "Normally it takes a few more minutes, but thanks to your blue fire we were able to bake it more quickly." She then moved her hand over the cake, and spun out the creamy purple center of the pie, creating a swirl on top.

"Let's take this and go back now. We can easily get back to the Royal Barge by dusk."

Jinora found her girlfriend's behavior odd, but acquiesced. She gave Azula a hug, shocking her. "I've had a great birthday. Thank you so much." The princess was overjoyed that she was getting a hug from her long reluctant girlfriend, but couldn't help but feel guilty. _Flame it, great-grandfather Sozin! You could've at least spared a few Air Nomads to run these temples! Leaving me to take responsibility for your mistakes. You're no better than mother was!_


	6. Day 6: Ice skating

Day 6: Ice skating

 _Don't Firebend. Don't Firebend. Don't Firebend. Don't Firebend!_

Falling on her face again, Azula reminded herself repeatedly to not lose her temper or use fire. She knew that doing so would both ruin everyone (and especially Jinora's) good mood and also melt the makeshift skating rink.

She didn't know why she had agreed to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival, but Jinora had insisted on going. The erstwhile princess of the Fire Nation was nominally here to make amends with her former enemy Katara and also serve as a sparring partner for Avatar Korra. But the real reason was that she didn't want Jinora to be kept away from her. _And I wouldn't want to be confined to Air Temple Island with those Acolytes. I'd probably lose my temper and burn everything._ Her meeting with Katara went surprisingly well. At first it was awkward not only because of their past but also because, even though the two were supposed to be the same age, the Water Tribe elder actually looked her age while Azula still looked and sounded like a teenager. However, it all worked out in the end.

Jinora, meanwhile, was skating without any issue and circled the fallen princess. Azula looked up and saw that she was suppressing a laugh. Azula scowled and got up again. She tried to skate once more but fell again. "Flame it. Usually it takes me so little effort to master a new skill. Why is ice skating so hard?"

She pushed herself up again and found herself being helped up by Jinora.

"Water and ice aren't your element."

"Yet that cop's having no problem with this." She turned towards Mako, who was skating in the distance.

"Korra helped him. And I can help you too." She positioned herself behind Azula. "Let's do this together."

Azula felt Jinora maneuver her around. She didn't fall because the bookworm used her Airbending to prevent her from collapsing whenever she made a mistake. Eventually she saw the girl in front of her and realized she was able to skate on her own. Jinora was clapping her hands.

"See. I knew you'd get the hang of it with a little help. Now come on, let's go play some other games."

Azula followed Jinora out of the rink. _It would be mortifying if anyone in the Fire Nation found out about this. This is just like the time Ty Lee helped me with acrobatics. But either way, it made me closer to my girlfriend. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining._


	7. Day 7: Wedding day

Day 7: Wedding day

 **A/N:** This is probably the longest and most bizarre scenario in this series. Respect to anyone who can guess what this is based on (Hint: it's NOT Game of Thrones; the scene this is based on was itself based on GoT).

A nervous Air Nomad bit her lip as she sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated the plan that she was tasked to take part in tomorrow. In less than a day she would be married to the crown princess of the Fire Nation. _But then we carry THAT plan out…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the plan's architect, her grandfather, Avatar Aang.

"The people of this nation are best known for their violence and treachery. One of their previous rulers even betrayed and murdered my predecessor, as you know." The old Avatar had grown vituperative, as a result of a seemingly eternal war between the Air Nomads and Fire Nation, along with the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, who supported the former. "And after decades of endless warfare they've taken away my wife and several dear allies. But now, the end is in sight." Noticing his granddaughter's apprehension, he sat down next to her.

"Is everything alright?" The Avatar asked, genuinely concerned.

"The princess and her brother seemed different. Nothing like their father or any of those other Fire Nation elites we met earlier." Jinora replied, twiddling with the collar of her nightgown. "This whole plan's becoming a dilemma for me."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Avatar Aang looked at the party assembled before him. Firelord Ozai, his children Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, Commander Zhao, Admiral Jeong Jeong, Colonel Shinu, Colonel Monke of the Rough Rhinos, and War Minister Qin. He was in turn facing them with his granddaughter Jinora, brother-in-law Sokka, Master Suki of the Kiyoshi Warriors, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Grand Secretariat Long Feng, General How of the Earth Kingdom, and his Airbender protégé Kai. The Avatar stepped forward.

"For too long we have been at war with each other, Firelord Ozai. The time has come for us to end it once and for all. For the first time since your grandfather's reign, we can lower our weapons. My proposition is that we let bygones be bygones. Although your Fire Nation has taken away many of ours, such as my wife Katara, King Bumi of Omashu, Toph Beifong of Gaoling, Earth King Kuei, and my master Monk Gyatso, we've been equally ruthless towards your nation and taken from you your brother General Iroh, Nephew Prince Lu Ten, the majority of the Yuyan Archers, and the entire population of Yu Dao. Words cannot describe how grateful I am for the fact that you accepted my invitation for a marriage that will symbolize an end to our hostilities. The union between my lovely granddaughter Jinora, and your talented daughter Azula."

Ozai nodded in approval and stepped forward as well. "And in that same spirit I welcome you and your entourage to the Fire Nation, Avatar Aang. Tomorrow at this time, here in the courtyard of the Royal Palace, we will not only welcome the creation of a new family, we will welcome an era of peace."

Jinora looked on at the other party with uncertainty as she listened to the two leaders announce the plan. She saw the princess looking at her intently with a suggestive smile. Azula had jumped at the opportunity to make such a beautiful girl her own, while also taking credit for ending the war that had lasted for decades. The offer was originally presented to her brother Zuko, who had refused on the basis of his girlfriend Mai being killed in battle and him wanting to honor her legacy.

The princess' lustful stare made Jinora uneasy, but she could see what seemed to be genuine affection in her eyes as well.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"This is not the time to waver or have second thoughts, dear child."

Aang's words once again brought Jinora out of her reverie. The old Avatar gave Jinora a kiss on her forehead and stood up. "Now get some sleep. And remember, even though tomorrow will be difficult, history will praise your courage and loyalty to your mission. I might even convince your father to give you your arrows if you do a good job." He then left.

As soon as the door closed however, a wave of blue light entered her room. Jinora looked out and saw nothing but a spire of blue fire. It disappeared when she opened her window, and in its place was the crown princess of the Fire Nation, in her full regalia and armor, standing on top of a dragon.

Jinora frowned. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me until tomorrow."

The princess only smirked in response. "We're in Fire Nation territory and I'm the favored child of the Firelord. If I want something I get it." She then extended her hand. "Hop on."

Jinora's response was curt. "Not gonna happen." She turned to leave.

"I know all about you, dear wife."

That got Jinora's attention. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh I know what you're thinking. I'm going to use you for my own pleasure and nothing more after the wedding and that I'll refuse to take your feelings and interests into consideration. But none of that's going to be a problem. I've already prepared everything you could ever want." Jinora's curiosity was piqued, even though she remained on guard; Azula continued. "Hop on and you'll see."

The Airbender relented and climbed out of the window. She refused the princess' hand as she got on the dragon with the help of her Airbending. "You should hold on to me." "Only in your drea-" Before she could finish the word the dragon flapped its wings and rose up before flying away at lightning speed. Jinora instinctively wrapped her arms around Azula from behind, much to the princess' delight.

For the first few moments she kept her eyes shut and her face on Azula's back. But eventually she became comfortable enough to take a look at the landscapes they were flying over. She saw the fields and smaller cities of the Fire Nation go by rapidly and in no time they were flying over the Mo Ce Sea, at which point they ascended above the clouds. Azula's dragon was faster than any Sky Bison and it occasionally breathed fire, lighting up the midnight sky with a plethora of colors that made Jinora stare in awe. She had never seen flames of any color besides red and blue—the latter only coming from her wife-to-be, whom she was still gripping tightly.

Eventually, she saw a massive desert come into view. _The Si Wong Desert._ Azula seemed to be looking for something as she surveyed the desolate landscape. She then found what she was looking for and tapped her dragon gently and pointed in its direction; they started to descend. It was a tall spire rising out of the sand. After the dragon landed on top of it, Azula got off and offered her hand to Jinora, who accepted it this time. She threw a rope ladder through the window, and after securing the end of it, guided Jinora through it.

After they reached the bottom, Azula smirked as she saw Jinora gape at the sight before her. Endless rows of shelves, with hundreds of millions of books filling them, on every floor of the structure.

"This place is known as Wan Shi Tong's library. It was one of the last places my great-grandfather conquered at the start of the war. He took down the spirit who managed the institution and then used the vast collection of knowledge to aid his conquests." Azula explained.

"But for some reason he refused to tell anyone else about this place and only mentioned it in passing in his last testament. I'm the only person in the Fire Nation—and possibly the whole world—who knows about this place." She turned to her soon-to-be-wife. "At least until today."

Jinora was still awe-struck by the sight. "Wow. I could just stay here forever, reading."

"And I'm more than willing to let you come to this place whenever you want. I often come here to contemplate my life and gain new insights. You can read to your heart's content. And there's more." She grabbed Jinora's hand and guided her to a secret grotto within the library. It was an open space, decorated with Air Nomad paraphernalia. There was an enclosed space with a bed and several amenities too. "I've even made it so that you can live here, if you wish." Jinora was once again amazed. "I…guess I'll enjoy being your wife, Azula." She sat down on a divan, Azula joined her. The princess suddenly cupped the girl's face an stared at her intently. "Jinora, even though our marriage will supposedly signify the beginning of a new era of peace, it won't be as easy. I have a hunch that there will be traitors everywhere and we'll always have to be on our guard. But if we remain vigilant you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world! We will dominate the Earth!" Azula's passion reminded Jinora of her mission. Yet, seeing the intellectual and romantic side of the princess left her confused. She turned to her. "I think we should go back to the Fire Nation now." "We will. Just one more thing I need to do."

Azula went to a corner and picked up a long black staff. She carried it over and put it in Jinora's hands. There was an inscription on it: 對公主阿祖拉的妻子永恆的愛 (Eternal love for the wife of Princess Azula). "It's beautiful." Jinora was awed by the intricate design. "But what is it?" Azula picked up the staff. "It's my wedding gift to you. A glider staff for Airbenders. But it's a special one I arranged to be made just for you. Instead of wood I used the ore of a meteorite." She clicked a button that extended its wings. "The wings are made out of fireproof silk, augmented by the webbing of a scorpion-spider. Both the wings and the staff itself are unbreakable." Azula turned the staff around. "Notice here that the wings have a set of holes towards the bottom edges. If you maneuver your fingers while you grasp the leading spars of the upper wings, flames will burst out." As Azula explained how to use it, small blue flames burst from the glider's wings. "These will allow you to fly faster and also give you a boost when you need to take off. The staff's tip can also serve as a lightning rod to absorb any electricity a Firebender tries to use against you and if you spin it around you can shoot it back." She handed it back to Jinora, who looked like she was ready to cry. "What's wrong?" Azula sat down next to the girl and put an arm around her. "I…I…just can't…" She turned and gave Azula a hug. "Thank you so much." The princess was surprised but reciprocated. "The staff will protect you when I can't. Keep it at your side." She then lifted Jinora's chin. Looking into her eyes for a minute, she then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Jinora didn't resist.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Air Acolytes accompanying her did nothing to ease her apprehension. Even though she had a long talk with her grandfather before the wedding, she was still not prepared for what was going to happen. Azula stood there at the altar, wearing the same regalia and armor she had worn the previous night. She smiled upon seeing Jinora in a beautiful white wedding dress. The design was similar to an Air Nomad's usual robe except that it also exposed a lot of flesh. _Definitely Fire Nation influence._ The princess thought. She was pleased to see the girl holding her wedding gift.

Commander Zhao served as the wedding minister; reciting a long speech that Jinora mostly didn't pay attention to, until the end. "Until the day you both expire and offer yourselves to the flames that brought you into the world, you shall be together. With the blessings of the Spirits, I now declare you two as one." Jinora immediately leaned in to kiss Azula, who reciprocated it passionately. She then grabbed Jinora and lifted her up, displaying her new wife to the crowd; eliciting applause. Firelord Ozai seemed particularly pleased.

As the couple walked down the aisle, Azula stopped and cupped Jinora's face. The Air Nomad gently pulled her new wife's hands off of her and then grabbed Azula's wrist. "Let's go." She then started running, dragging an amused Azula with her. "Jinora!" "It's over! We can be together now."

As the audience watched the new couple run off, Avatar Aang gave a solemn nod.

THUK

Blood gushed out of War Minister Qin's mouth; his body slid off of Suki's sword. A dozen Dai Li agents materialized out of the ground and pounced on Colonels Monke and Shinu; they used their rock gloves to suffocate them on Long Feng's orders. Aang Earthbent a pillar into Firelord Ozai, knocking him down. Prince Zuko noticed what was happening and started to Firebend at the agents, only to be knocked to the ground from behind by a platoon of Kiyoshi Warriors. Commander Zhao rushed forward, receiving a sharpened boomerang to his face; it pierced his eyes and stuck itself in his brain, killing him instantly.

Azula turned around and noticed what was happening. "NOOO!" Jinora tugged at her arm. "It can't be stopped!" Azula shook her off and rushed back. Most of the Fire Nation's leadership was dead or dying by now. Aang was approaching Ozai slowly. As the Firelord tried to get up, Aang started to bend the Air out of his mouth, rupturing his lungs and causing his eyes to bulge as he desperately clawed for air. In a few moments the once great Firelord was nothing more than a bloody mess, murdered by the formerly pacifistic Air Nomad Avatar, who barely dodged a blast of blue fire. Azula rushed at Aang, only to be knocked to the ground by Kai. The Avatar glared at the princess. "You should've gone with her." He then started to bend the air out of her lungs, determined to kill her in the same way. He was about to succeed when he was struck by a meteorite staff.

Jinora dropped the staff as she grabbed Azula and started to cradle the princess's face. The blood dripping out of her mouth stained the Airbender's wedding dress. The princess turned towards her with an expression of shock, melancholy, and betrayal, before the color in her eyes faded. Jinora couldn't hold back her tears. She turned to her grandfather as he approached.

"YOU SAID SHE COULD LIVE!"

"I said that I would spare her, but not at the expense of our mission."

Jinora was inconsolable. "She was different. I could tell."

"She was of Sozin's bloodline. One of countless degenerates in an endless line of violence and treachery." Aang's inconsiderate response only angered Jinora, as she closed Azula's eyes. She picked up her glider staff and pointed the tip at her grandfather. "How are you any better?! This plan was literally based on betrayal!"

"Watch your tongue. Just because you're my granddaughter—"

"If I had to do it again I would've warned them all! I would've screamed to the sky: Avatar Aang is gonna kill you all! This entire wedding is a set up!"

"Silence!" The voice came from Kai, who bent a ball of air at Jinora. She negated it and then sent back a powerful blast of wind, augmented by her staff. Kai was knocked back into a distant pillar.

As hordes of Sky Bison filled the sky, Avatar Aang extended a hand to his granddaughter. "You can still redeem yourself."

Jinora, however, wasn't having any of it. She knocked her grandfather's hand away. "There is no redemption for me." She opened the staff's wings and propelled herself in the air with her bending. Using the boosters built in it, she flew away from the whole scene faster than any of the Sky Bison. Aang watched her leave with a bitter expression.


	8. Day 8: Building an IKEA cabinet

Day 8: Building an IKEA cabinet

The new company was opening up and its sponsors were eager to announce this. It was known as IKEA and it was built with the support of a loan from both Future Industries and the former Councilman Tenzin, who was an old friend of its CEO. Within hours hundreds of eager customers had flooded the store and many of its products were sold out by the end of the day. The company's products consisted mainly of easy-to-make furniture and equipment at affordable prices. Craftspeople from all over the world had convened in its factory to work on mass-producing their products. Within a week the company had repaid its loans and many people in Republic City were enjoying their easy-to-make furniture.

 _Except for me._ Azula was wondering how people managed to construct these things as she looked at the pieces before her. She wanted a new cabinet in her room on Air Temple Island and had accordingly purchased one but didn't expect construction to be so difficult. In her defense she was used to having servants do these sorts of tasks for her.

She heard a knock on her door followed by it opening. She turned and saw Jinora come in. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon." She looked at the pieces of wood on the floor. "You're still having trouble building your cabinet?"

"It's not like they came with an instruction manual." Azula snapped back.

"It did." She approached the pieces and started to move them. "I can get this done in five minutes. Tell mom I'm gonna be a little late."

Azula left. She told Pema that Jinora would be late but as soon as she sat down to eat the girl arrived at the table. "How did you get it done so quickly?"

"It's really easy if you read the instructions. I hope you like it." Jinora started to eat. And Azula was determined to finish quickly.


	9. Day 9: Under an umbrella

Day 9: Under an umbrella

Zuko looked like his usual unhappy self, even when he was shirtless and supposedly trying to relax on Ember Island. The main difference from his usual disposition being that he was walking alongside his girlfriend Mai, who was equally gloomy. The prince held an umbrella to shelter both of them from the sun. Although most people would've dismissed the scene as a pair of depressed teens, the couple was actually happy about their relationship, especially after they had spent the previous night fighting and then reconciled by ransacking the resident teen bully Chan's house.

 _And we caused far more damage than expected, thanks to that tornado_ she _made._ Azula had been watching her brother and friend strolling on the beach. _So this is how you establish rapport with your girlfriend. Take her out for a walk and hold an umbrella to keep yourselves in the shade. I suppose it makes sense. It's meant to symbolize your ownership of the girl._

"Hey Azula. Why're you staring at Zuko and Mai? You should be staring at me instead." The voice belonged to none other than the sensual acrobat Ty Lee, Azula's girlfriend. _At least in name._ Azula thought as she turned to face the contortionist. The Princess's gaze travelled behind Ty Lee towards a young girl with her hair arranged in a bun, who was sitting under a tree and reading a book. Ty Lee noticed this, and, with an annoyed expression grabbed Azula and turned her face towards her. "You're supposed to ogle _me_ , not my granddaughter from the future."

Ty Lee, then spoke to the princess in a salacious tone. "Wouldn't you rather spend some time with your personal contortionist? I'll even be willing to wear _that_ outfit later tonight for you. I'll even dance for you if you want." Azula however, didn't seem interested, much to Ty Lee's shock and irritation. "Don't tell me you'd rather see Jinora wear my special outfit and dance for you instead." The princess's face immediately turned red. Ty Lee was incensed. "Well fine! If you want to molest my granddaughter instead of appreciating your sexy girlfriend who's been loyal to you from the start, go ahead! I thought I was supposed to be yours forever!" Ty Lee stormed off in a rage, leaving a surprised Azula, who was too shocked to even get mad. She looked up and saw the object of Ty Lee's jealousy standing before her.

"What just happened here?"

Azula quickly composed herself. "Ty Lee got jealous of me looking at you."

"Well you've always been trying to ogle me since I first arrived in this era. Shouldn't you show more loyalty towards your _official_ girlfriend? Just because you're the princess, it doesn't mean you can just manipulate your lover." Jinora was determined to defend her grandmother. She walked past the princess. "I'm talking to her. Don't come if you're only gonna look at me."

Azula did her best to not get angry. She wondered how she could mediate things as she went after Ty Lee and Jinora when she saw a large parasol in the sand.

She eventually found the adorable Airbender and her voluptuous grandmother sitting next to each other. As she got closer they turned towards her. Ty Lee frowned while Jinora had a neutral expression on her face.

"Look, I acted inappropriately earlier and I apologize for that. Ty Lee, I'm sorry I haven't been the ideal girlfriend lately and that I haven't appreciated you as of late. Jinora, I apologize for treating you like a toy and trying to replace your grandmother with you." She opened the parasol. "I was looking at Zuko and Mai earlier because I wanted to get a hint from their relationship. Zuko seems to think that taking his girlfriend on a walk with an umbrella is the optimal way to bond with her. I found one large enough to fit all three of us. Let's all take a walk on the beach."

Ty Lee and Jinora got up and simultaneously gave the princess a hug. As they took a stroll Azula wondered if there was a way to have both girls for herself and have them agree with it. _I can't live without either one._


	10. Day 10: 1950s version of them

Day 10: 1950s version of them

 **A/N:** This was the most difficult scenario to work with due to the fact that there's no equivalent to the 50s in the Avatar universe. So I had to improvise with one specific attribute of that era.

Jinora sighed in despair as she put down the newspaper she had been reading. The recent trend of paranoia, vengefulness, and misinterpretation of justice had made life hard for her. She looked at the headline: _Asami Sato released per Chief Beifong's orders_.

 _This is just wrong._ She thought. _It wasn't right for them to terrorize Benders and for them to display my family and me as subhumans who deserved to be de-bended in public, but this isn't the right response. It's only hurting innocent people. Asami helped free me from the Equalists!_

Asami had been detained under suspicions of having been an Equalist spy. The asinine accusation had likely come from either a business rival or some Bender who had suffered under Equalist rule. Now that Republic City was liberated, Benders were using the Equalist Revolution as an excuse to persecute anyone they even remotely suspected was an Equalist. Although Jinora was above suspicion due to the fact that she was both a Bender (and an Airbender) and also had been publicly displayed by the Equalists as one of their victims, she still reviled the wave of hate consuming the city at the moment.

 _I still have nightmares from that time. And whenever I think about that crowd of people who all hated me just for existing…it makes me sad. But this new trend of hunting down suspected Equalists isn't right. Anyone could have their life ruined by someone saying that they were an Equalist!_

It was true. Even though the numbers were low, there were reports of Nonbenders who had no connection to the Equalists but nevertheless lost everything because an enemy reported them as such. The worst part was that she knew who was responsible for this. An undead princess who had been kept frozen in a block of ice in the South Pole. She was accidentally revived when Avatar Korra's reckless Firebending melted her prison. Jinora had been the first thing she saw and that, coupled with the bookworm's affinity for history, had allowed the two to bond. She had been instrumental in taking down the Equalists and personally injured Amon with a ball of blue fire when the Equalist leader was about to take away Jinora's bending.

 _But she can't keep doing this! I need to get her to stop!_ Jinora recalled the broadcast she had heard on the radio and how it shocked and disgusted her: "Today we are engaged in a final, all-out battle between the degenerates who supported the Equalists, and our Bending traditions. The former group nearly managed to win with their brief takeover of Republic City, but now with their movement crippled and their hypocritical and vile leader Amon out of the picture, I say it's time we take a new approach. Those who supported the Equalists must face justice! I, Councilwoman Azula, here to replace the previous Councilwoman for the Fire Nation, who was murdered by the Equalist ruffian known as 'The Lieutenant', declare that any suspected Equalist supporters should be reported to the authorities and have their assets seized!" This was followed by a fierce debate between Azula and Tenzin, who had insisted that encouraging revenge like this would only make things worse.

 _Dad's right. Azula needs to see that._ "What do I need to see now?" Jinora jumped and turned around. Azula was standing right there in her room. She looked utterly exhausted. "Your father and I just came back from the council meeting. We agreed not to discuss politics here on Air Temple Island. But he just can't stop attacking me for supposedly starting a new wave of hate in Republic City."

"Have you ever considered that he might be right?" Jinora shot back. "I love having you around Azula. And I'm always thankful for how you saved me from the Equalists. But what you're doing just isn't right!"

"Don't you remember how they tied you to a pole and displayed you as if you were a criminal about to be executed in public? I'm pretty sure that's what would have actually happened in the end. Bending is genetic so even if they succeeded in taking it away from you, your future children could still inherit it. I'm sure they would have killed you to prevent that and as Amon said, he was going to 'rid the world of Airbending, forever.'"

Jinora grimaced and shook as she felt the memory of that day come back to her. Azula sat down beside her and gave her a hug. Jinora started to cry. "I don't want what I went though on that day, to be used as an excuse for causing even more suffering." She looked up at Azula with teary eyes. "That's what my dad thinks too. If you don't stop, you're no better than Tarrlok was." Azula twitched in discomfort. She never liked the corrupt former chairman and celebrated the fact that he and Amon died in the Mo Ce Sea. Hearing Jinora compare her to the sleazy politician made her legitimately uncomfortable. She sighed and pulled Jinora in closer. "Alright. I'll see if there's a way to fix things."

The next day there was another council meeting. As Jinora listened to the radio she was surprised to not hear any yelling or fierce debates between her father and Azula. They agreed that the current policy of retribution was detrimental and that a new approach was required. Azula proposed the idea of a presidential republic where Nonbenders would be given more representation. The council unanimously agreed with her proposal. When she came back to Air Temple Island that night, Jinora rushed up to her and gave her a hug, happy that this new wave of paranoia and retribution would end soon.


	11. Day 11: Silly Snapchat photo

Day 11: Silly Snapchat photo

The latest fad to hit Republic City's youth was a device that allowed one to take pictures of themselves—aptly named "selfies"—and then send them to a friend. Produced by Varrick Global Industries after Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick got the idea when he needed to send a picture of himself and his wife, Zhu Li Moon, to his public relations office. He subsequently pitched the idea to his production team and then had prototypes produced immediately. A week later the product was used everywhere in Republic City. Varrick had the device named the "Snapchat" as it allowed one to communicate merely by "snapping" selfies.

Ikki and Meelo loved using their Snapchats and whenever they weren't improving their Airbending or going on missions with other members of the Air Nation they would go around Republic City and take selfies of themselves. Jinora wasn't as interested; her relationship with her erstwhile boyfriend Kai had just collapsed, to the delight of a certain Firebending princess who had emerged from the new spirit portal in the middle of the city. _It was about time Jinora saw that dirty thief for the slime he is. I'm so glad_ he's _the one who cheated and also got involved with the Triads. Though why Jinora was even surprised is beyond me. I could tell from the beginning that he was a lowlife._

Azula had been trying to get closer to the Airbending Master for a while. _And now that the disgusting criminal peasant Kai is gone, I'll be able to make her mine. But what would be the best way to get her to submit to me?_ She knew it wasn't the best idea, but she decided to buy one of the new Snapchats and (with some aid from Ikki) managed to connect her device to Jinora's.

Her first attempts were rather pedestrian: a selfie of herself in front of the new Spirit Portal; a selfie of herself throwing a fireball at Kai from a distance in Avatar Korra Park; attempting to set one of Meelo's farts on fire (this earned her a stern warning from Pema).

Eventually she was out of ideas. But Jinora approached her. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up after my breakup, Azula. But I know what you want and it's not gonna happen. At least for now." Azula was surprised that Jinora knew what she was trying to do. "I'm sorry but I still need time to heal." She turned to walk away, but Azula grabbed her wrist.

"At least let me take a selfie of us together. I promised Ikki I'd give her one."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Who do you think gave me your Snapchat address?"

Jinora groaned and mentally noted that she'd have to teach Ikki a lesson later but nevertheless acquiesced. "Ok, let's get this over with." She said as Azula wrapped an arm around Jinora's stomach and pulled her close. Ikki was later heard all over Air Temple Island, laughing at the selfie she received.


	12. Day 12: Ballroom dancing

Day 12: Ballroom dancing

The Fire Nation was celebrating the anniversary of the War's beginning. As a result there were festivals everywhere and performances were ubiquitous within the capital. The Royal Palace was even opened for commoners to enter. The main hall had been converted to a massive ballroom and couples—both noble and commoner—would be expected to dance.

Azula never saw the point in ballroom dancing and found the idea that the Crown Princess would be expected to dance asinine. The only form of dancing she enjoyed was belly dancing, and she only enjoyed watching it being performed by a beautiful girl who would then take off her clothes on Azula's orders and allow the princess to play with her body. _That beautiful girl being Ty Lee._ Unfortunately, Ty Lee was sick and Azula would need to find a new partner since the only reason she taught herself ballroom dancing was for this occasion.

 _And I have the perfect girl in mind._ She thought as she approached her in the royal library. The girl was younger than Ty Lee and had her hair tied in a bun instead of a braid. She had brown eyes instead of gray ones but otherwise her face looked quite similar to that of the acrobat's and she shared her affinity for spiritual topics and agility, although the latter was aided by the girl's Airbending. The girl's name was Jinora and she was a descendent of the Air Nomads who had mysteriously survived Sozin's initial onslaught. After Firelord Ozai declared an end to their persecution for propaganda purposes, Jinora had ended up in the Fire Nation. Azula and Ty Lee had found the girl when she was injured and took her back to the palace and the bookworm had taken up residence in the library, where she spent her time reading.

Azula found Jinora reading a book on the Fire Nation's history. "Could I ask you a favor?"

The Air Nomad looked up. "Of course."

"Ty Lee is sick. And I'm expected to participate in a ballroom dance tonight. I need a new partner. Would you be willing to dance with me?"

Jinora's answer was to the point. "Well, sure. But I don't know how to dance so I doubt I'd be a good replacement."

"No need to worry about that. I studied ballroom dancing thoroughly at Ty Lee's insistence." Azula grabbed Jinora's hands and lifted her up. "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine." She guided Jinora to the main hall.

Once they arrived, all the guests stopped dancing or turned their attention to the princess and her dance partner. This made Jinora nervous but Azula reassured her that everything would be fine. The princess arranged Jinora's hands in a position that would make her easy to move. The princess moved her left foot to the left and gently and surreptitiously tapped Jinora's foot to encourage her to do that same. She eventually started to shift her body and again secretively encouraged Jinora to do so. She then quickened her paced and managed to make Jinora follow her. Every time she shifted her foot, Jinora's would shift in the same direction and after it was retracted, she would spin herself and Jinora around. And the whole time she would make sure they moved around in a circle around the hall.

After they circled the hall a few times, they stopped and Jinora looked exhausted. Everyone clapped for their performance. Azula was satisfied with the results. She looked at Jinora, whose face was red. "I hope you enjoyed the dance. I certainly did." "What kind of dance was that?" "A semi-traditional one that's been known for nearly a century. It's called the Yu Dao Waltz."


	13. Day 13: Lazy Sunday morning

Day 13: Lazy Sunday morning

The concept of weekdays and weekends had existed even in her era, but she was still getting used to them. As a royal she had no obligation to observe such pedestrian ways of marking dates as every day was hers to decide what to do with. And even if she was used to the idea, she would never willingly entertain the idea of having a "lazy Sunday morning" where she slept in and did nothing. No, her routine involved getting up at dawn and getting everything done quickly. Productiveness and efficiency were non-negotiable virtues for Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

As Azula rose from the bed, she saw that the sun hadn't come up yet. Even though she wanted to spend the morning training and improving her Firebending, she decided not to, as the lovely bookworm whom she slept next to had asked her to at least _try_ to sleep in. She turned towards Jinora, who slept peacefully, as if unaware of the fact that she slept next to a dangerous Firebender.

The princess decided that going over recent events in her mind would be fine as it would both keep her in bed and also let her get _something_ done. _Although from my point of view it's quite a "lazy" excuse for doing nothing,_ She thought.

She recalled that she had no idea how she ended up there, but after she apparently died 71 years ago, she became trapped in the Spirit World. For decades she had roamed that realm as a vengeful spirit, using her somehow preserved Firebending to terrorize other spirits. After Jinora was captured by Unalaq, the delusional chief had intended to torture her for information and subsequently throw her into the Fog of Lost Souls. Azula, however, had found the girl after she somehow managed to escape his clutches. It was an instant infatuation for the undead princess. For some reason she found Jinora's affinity for the spirits, intelligence, litheness, and innocent face irresistible. Her insatiable lust made her determined to have the girl for herself.

 _If she starts doing circus tricks or wears her hair in a braid instead of a bun I'd find her even more appealing._ She thought as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair. Azula had tricked Jinora into thinking she was going to help her get out of the Spirit World when in reality she intended to take over her body. However, she found herself genuinely falling in love with the girl, and this made the princess determined to free her, even if it meant never seeing her again.

Harmonic Convergence, however, meant that both of them ended up getting what they wanted. Avatar Korra's decision to keep the Spirit Portals open, coupled with Jinora's amplified spiritual energy as a result of the event, meant that Azula could reenter the physical world and regain a corporeal form. Now that Unavaatu was vanquished and a new age of spirits coexisting with humans was declared, she had decided to reside on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Pema were at first cautious but decided to allow Azula to share Jinora's room. _If they had refused I would've just taken Jinora and run away._

"You would've done what to me and run away?" Apparently she had thought out loud, as Jinora was beginning to wake up, rubbing her eyes.

Azula had a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I didn't realize I was thinking out loud."

"You said you'd spend this day relaxing with me."

"And I am. I'm here in bed and not training outside."

Jinora didn't seem satisfied but decided to let it slide. "I'm gonna try going back to sleep. It's still too early." She closed her eyes and stuffed her face in her pillow. Azula sighed. "I was thinking about everything we've been through. How we met in the Spirit World. How I initially wanted you only to satisfy my desires and take over your body so I could escape to the physical world. How I eventually came to the conclusion that you deserve to be freed, even if it meant never seeing you again. How Harmonic Convergence ended up freeing both of us. And how fortunate it is for me that your parents are letting me stay with you." Jinora turned to face Azula, as she continued. "And what you heard me say was that I would've just taken you and run away had they refused to let me stay. I can't imagine going back to my forsaken afterlife after meeting you."

Jinora was no longer sleepy. She said nothing at first. But then pulled Azula closer and gave her a tight hug. The princess was surprised, but happily reciprocated. _I guess this is what I have to gain from these "lazy Sunday mornings." I don't get to hug her like this that often._


	14. Day 14: Princess and Knight

Day 14: Princess and Knight

Azula looked down from her throne at the prisoner who was brought in by two Imperial Firebenders. She wasn't even wearing any armor, only the familiar outfit of an Air Nomad. However, her tattoos made it clear she was a master. Nevertheless she had carried a weapon in the form of a glider staff and also a shield. These had been confiscated; the girl's upper body was bound with rope and her equipment was held somewhere else. She shot a venomous glare towards Azula, who stared back bemusedly. A serpentine smile appeared on the princess' lips as she listened to an Imperial Firebender read a list of crimes.

"Illegally entering the Fire Nation, refusing to cooperate with the domestic police, using Airbending to cause collateral damage in the capital, and admitting to being part of a conspiracy to murder the princess. For these crimes we have found the master Airbender Jinora guilty. Princess Azula, her fate is for you to decide."

Azula raised an eyebrow when she heard the part about the conspiracy. But she decided to dwell on that part later. She stared at the plump, fresh, curves of Jinora's body. And she became even more lustful when she saw the Airbending Master grimace as she noticed the princess ogling her.

"Tell me, Jinora, was it? What is your rank within Air Nomad society as a master?"

"My position as a master means I've mastered all of the basic techniques and also developed new methods of Airbending. It also means I have an obligation to protect my fellow Airbenders and carry out important tasks. Although we're a peaceful nation, that doesn't prevent me from participating in a plot to take you down so I can free the world from your tyranny." She answered with pride.

Azula felt a certain lust grow within her. "Your position sounds similar to that of a knight in my nation." She rose from her throne and approached the prisoner. Jinora tried to maintain a defiant glare but it faltered as the princess lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes. "As the princess of the Fire Nation, I'm allowed and encouraged to have someone like a knight as my possession." Jinora's mouth dropped as she realized what Azula was trying to say. "And who could be more suitable than a potential assassin whose position is equal to that of a knight in my society. Usually it's the princess who needs to be rescued by the knight. But tonight it'll be the knight who needs to be rescued….from a princess no less."

Jinora was no longer defiant. Her previous attitude was replaced by fear, not helped by Azula's lecherous gaze. The princess let go of her chin and turned to the two Imperial Firebenders. "Bathe her and bring her to my room. Make sure she is prepared properly. Have her chi blocked by my chief concubine as well." The Imperial Firebenders dragged Jinora away. Azula relished the sight of her terrified face as she returned to her throne. _I already have a master contortionist as my Favorite. Apart from her I have an expert knife thrower and an Earthbender from Yu Dao as well as the last Southern Waterbender in my harem. Now I'll add an Airbender to my collection, and one who could be considered the equivalent of a knight._ The princess chuckled as she thought of how to enjoy her newest pleasure slave. _I can't wait to retire to my bedroom tonight._


	15. Day 15: Movie night

Day 15: Movie night

"And there you have it folks! Our gallant hero has reversed the polarity of the weapon and redirected its energy to the evil chief Unalaq! The Southern Water Tribe and the whole world are now safe, thanks to the heroism of Nuktuk, Hero of the South!"

Azula looked like she was about to fall over with boredom. _Why did I even agree to watch this ridiculous sideshow?_ The answer to her question then started talking to her.

"So what did you think? I know it may not have been that interesting to you but I always find it funny. It helps that Bolin's really funny in real life." Jinora giggled. Azula frowned and looked on in jealousy. Something Jinora noticed.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Azula glared but said nothing. "Oh you can try to deny it but it's not gonna work. I inherited my grandmother's Aura Reading. And you never fooled her." Azula hissed with irritation.

"Fine, I'm a bit jealous of my girlfriend showing attention to someone else." Jinora giggled at the princess' admission. Azula stood up and went to the shelf containing rolls of film. "I'm choosing the next mover." She perused the collection, looking for an interesting title. She found what she was looking for and removed _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South_ from the motion picture projector; she inserted the new mover and sat down.

"What kind of mover did you put in?" Jinora asked, her curiosity piqued.

"One that's more entertaining than _Nuktuk_ , that's for sure. This one will strike terror into your heart."

The title came up. The mover was known as _Beware the Face Stealer_. Jinora was excited for it at first. But as the mover progressed she found herself subtly moving closer to Azula. Eventually, she was gripping the princess tightly and looked like she was ready to cry. Azula was amused but at the same time felt a sense of guilt wash over her. After the mover was over, Jinora looked absolutely terrified. Azula picked her up. "Maybe that wasn't the most ideal choice on my part." She admitted as she carried her to her bed; she turned to leave Jinora's room. "Azula! Wait! Could you…sleep with me tonight?" Azula hadn't expected this, but she quickly agreed and eagerly got into Jinora's bed. The terrified bookworm wrapped her arms around the princess and shivered with fear, but eventually went to sleep. Azula gripped Jinora tightly and smirked. _Maybe it WAS the most ideal choice after all._


	16. Day 16: Clothes swap!

Day 16: Clothes swap!

The girl in the mirror before her was completely unfamiliar. The armor was in some ways too big for her. Yet she still managed to wear it comfortably. _I wonder how Azula's doing._ She thought.

 _This is humiliating._ Azula looked around at the Air Acolytes who wore the same garb she was wearing. It was the Air Nomad uniform that Jinora and almost every other Airbender wore; she recalled Avatar Aang wearing the exact same outfit. _I can't believe Air Nomads actually_ like _wearing this. Everyone wearing this outfit at all times makes them seem like nothing more than a hive mind. And they have the gall to criticize the Fire Nation's school dress code for supposedly taking away one's individuality; at least it's only enforced within the schools!_

The princess looked around and saw the new Airbenders attempting to train themselves. She saw them awkwardly attempting to play the game known as Airball. _How pathetic._ She turned around and nearly ran into Tenzin.

"Ah, there you are Azula. Have you seen Jinora?"

"A few minutes ago. She told me to wear the uniform of your people."

"It's not a uniform. It's meant to represent the simplicity of our lifestyle while also displaying the colors linked to Airbending. To say it's a uniform would mean the goal is to suppress our individuality and force everyone to conform." Tenzin explained. "Now, where's Jinora?"

While Azula struggled to suppress a laugh as she contemplated the contradictory nature of Tenzin's explanation, Jinora entered the scene. "What's going on?"

The two turned and saw the bookworm in royal Fire Nation armor. It was a bit big for her but she still managed to stand without it sagging too much. Tenzin's mouth fell while Azula looked on in amusement.

"I think the armor suits you." Azula remarked. As Tenzin turned towards the princess and realized what was going on and why she was wearing the Air Nomad outfit, he could only stand there frozen with shock. He eventually recovered and walked away, flustered and muttering to himself. "Better Azula than Kai."


	17. Day 17: First kiss

Day 17: First kiss

Azula seethed with inward rage as she saw the adorable bookworm rush in and give the dirty kleptomaniac a kiss on the cheek. _Outrageous! Her first kiss should've been with ME!_ The musings of the two Pro-bending brothers didn't help.

"HO-HO! Tenzin's not gonna like this!" Stated Bolin with excitement.

"Then don't tell him." Was what Mako curtly replied.

"How can I not? This is too juicy!"

 _I'll show them juicy when I incinerate this ingrate and reduce him to a puddle of refuse._ She thought.

"Guys, come on."

Jinora's voice brought Azula out of her anger as she followed the rest of them, only to see their path blocked by three Dai Li agents. Turning around she saw two more agents.

"Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason. Punishable by death." She heard the sergeant say as all the agents started Earthbending their gloves. Mako and Bolin immediately engaged the three Dai Li agents in the front while Azula vaporized the rock gloves launched towards the group from the back. She launched a wave of blue fire followed by a lightning strike that immediately killed one of the agents and left the other one writhing in agony. She was about to finish him when she heard Jinora yelp. As she turned around and saw that the Dai Li sergeant had captured her, Azula was enraged and rushed up, ignoring the slab of rock that flew at her and ended up hitting Kai, who had also rushed up to save the bookworm. As the Dai Li agent raised another boulder, Azula quickly launched a bolt of lightning that destroyed it and then struck him in the chest, forcing him to release Jinora. A ball of blue fire then knocked him out. The princess then walked up and grabbed Jinora, as she looked up nervously Azula leered at her with lust in her eyes. "I believe I deserve an award. And especially more than that thief Kai does." She then put her lips on the Air Nomad's and kissed her passionately; Jinora was too shocked to resist, but eventually decided not to, and accepted that her first kiss with Azula had to be this way.


	18. Day 18: Something sad

Day 18: Something sad

Another explosion rocked the temple as the members of the new Air Nation tried to think of a way to escape the tunnel they were trapped in. P'li was circling the area from her airship, determined to let no one get past her. The Combustion Bender's ruthlessness and persistence were qualities Azula normally would have admired and respected. However, seeing how terrified Jinora was only made the princess' blood boil.

"It's too dangerous. We'll never make it to the stables with her up there." Observed Pema with concern. Azula, in the meantime, decided mentally that even though she wanted to eventually marry Jinora or otherwise make her the princess' property forever, making sure the girl survived was far more important. _I suppose it's time I die **for real** now. _

She approached the girl and tried to put her arms around her, but was rebuffed. "Now's not the time for whatever you want to do to me!" Azula was unperturbed. "Now may be our only time." She answered as she once again grabbed Jinora. She pulled the Airbender into a tight hug and then removed her royal headpin, causing her hair to go wild. But she ignored it and thrust it into Jinora's bun, causing the girl to wince slightly.

"The headpiece of the Crown Princess will symbolize who you belong to." Azula explained. "And I know that may have stung a bit, but it's nothing compared to what I had planned to do with you in the following years." She lifted Jinora's chin and pulled her close. "This will be the first and only time I get to do this." The bookworm had no time to react as the princess pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was too shocked to react for a moment when she felt the princess' tongue enter her mouth, causing her to struggle a bit before Azula's hand groping her stomach made her stop. After a few minutes they separated. Azula turned to everyone else.

"My great grandfather Firelord Sozin was responsible for exterminating your predecessors. Today, I will atone for his mistake by making sure the New Air Nation survives." She turned towards Kai. "Kai, protect Jinora at all costs. Or there will be dire consequences." The boy was shocked, as the princess had called her something other than "peasant" or "thief" for the first time. Nevertheless he nodded obediently.

Another explosion reminded everyone of the danger lurking outside. Azula closed her eyes and opened the palms of her hands. With a deep breath they turned blue with fire. After giving Jinora a final look she turned around and threw the flames outside. She then jumped out and using all of her energy created a massive wall of fire. P'li tried to bring it down with a combustion bolt but it failed to penetrate it.

"Everyone, go! I can maintain this long enough for you to reach at least the bridge! GO!" The members of the New Air Nation ran past Azula, hearing P'li's futile attempts to bring down the wall of fire. As they reached the bridge P'li turned her head and was about to fire a blast when the sound of a lightning bolt redirected her attention towards Azula, who had lowered the wall. She forced her combustion bolt to hit the lightning, creating a massive explosion and enough smoke to obscure her view. When it cleared P'li saw an enraged princess flying towards her, pushed by a massive tower of blue flames. Before she could react, Azula crashed into her. The princess immediately punched the Combustion Bender in the forehead with a fist enveloped in azure. Knowing that her signature weapon had been damaged, P'li switched to regular Firebending and fought the princess with fire daggers emerging from her fist. _Pathetic. The same move Zuzu tried to use against me._

Azula dodged P'li's attempts to attack her and stole a look out of the airship. To her relief she saw Jinora attempting to get Pema and Rohan on Oogie. P'li saw an opening and turned her face towards the stable. But just as she shot a combustion bolt, her aim went off due to Azula's flaming fist colliding with her cheek. The blast barely missed the Sky Bison and the other Airbenders hurriedly got on. Azula grabbed P'li's wrists and smirked. "The snow savage Sokka was able to kill someone like you quite easily. It's demeaning that I'm having a harder time. This ENDS now." The princess took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Blue flames shot out and hit P'li's face, causing her to scream in agony. The Combustion Bender used the last of her strength to fire one last bolt. _Goodbye, Jinora._ Azula thought. As the bolt met her blue breath, she braced herself for the inevitable.

Jinora looked back from Oogie as she heard the sound of a massive explosion. She saw the airship P'li was on fall out of the sky in flames. Her first response was to stand up, grab the glider staff they brought with them, and run. She would've taken off, if Kai hadn't grabbed her ankle. Jinora was livid. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Keeping you safe! Just as Azula ordered me." She realized that her own safety would be what Azula would want and retracted the wings on her glider. She sat down. For a few seconds she was calm. But eventually the reality of Azula's second death hit her and she broke down, sobbing. She screamed towards the sky, the sun's light reflecting off of her new hairpin, which was only meant for Fire Nation Royalty to wear.


	19. Day 19: Gaming together

Day 19: Gaming together

The sun was beginning to set on Ember Island. Azula and Jinora had spent the day playing Kuai Ball on the beach and relaxing in the water. Now that the day was over the two were about to return to Lo and Li's beach house to retire for the night. _At least that was the plan._ Azula thought as she followed Jinora to the Ember Island Arcade.

"Wow. This place is amazing. I never knew the Fire Nation had an arcade like this!" Jinora was taking in the sights and Azula couldn't help but scoff. Nevertheless, she decided that letting Jinora enjoy herself would be what was expected of her as a good girlfriend. _But I still can't believe she still has so much energy. Let's hope the arcade tires her out._

Nevertheless, an hour later Jinora was still enjoying the games. The cotton candy hadn't helped and only made her more active. _Agni, she's almost as bad as her sister! I need to get her tired out so I can take her back._ Azula looked around and saw something she realized she should have noticed earlier. _Of course._ She approached Jinora and grabbed her from behind.

Jinora turned towards the princess with a blush on her face. "Do I have to go now?" _She really IS just like her sister._ "No, I was thinking of introducing you to my favorite game in this arcade." Azula guided Jinora to a small boxing ring with two sets of controls on opposite sides.

"This is known as Street Bender." Azula explained. "Two players face each other using cute little warrior dolls in the most _brutal_ of simulated battles and using these metal rods to move the dolls, we press the buttons on the rods to have them attack each other. Each hit on takes off a life bar and the first to destroy all three of their opponent's life bars wins. Now, do you wanna play?"

Jinora's response was immediate. "Challenge accepted!" As they each put in a silver piece, Azula picked up a doll of herself while Jinora chose one modeled after Avatar Aang. Within a few minutes, however, Azula had defeated Jinora, causing the girl to demand a rematch. _Come on Grandpa Aang, don't fail me now._ The next match ended in Jinora's defeat. Followed by another victory by Azula. Eventually, the girl was too tired to continue and asked to go back. Azula picked her up and immediately started walking back. _All according to plan._


	20. Day 20: Pocky game

Day 20: Pocky game

The long, thin, chocolate-covered sweet known as Pocky was a favorite of Princess Azula. She had it in the Fire Nation as an occasional treat. After she reemerged in the far future in Republic City, she was happy to see that the comestible was still popular and even more widely available due to mass production.

After her daily session of meditation with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, Azula had gone exploring the city. She was determined to buy some Pocky. She eventually came across a store specializing in sweets and saw to her amazement that the flavors of Pocky had diversified over the past few decades. As she walked past the shelves she saw flavors as diverse as strawberry, milk, green tea, honey, banana, cookies and cream, lychee, mango, and coconut flavored coatings. _It's outrageous that we only had the original chocolate flavor back in my day._ She thought. _It's also a good thing I have plenty of cash to spare thanks to that monthly stipend my niece was only far too eager to provide._ Azula purchased one of every flavor and turned to leave when she saw a poster of a boy and a girl.

They were each slowly beginning to eat the ends of a Pocky stick and it was obvious that they would end up kissing. Azula recalled doing the exact same thing with Ty Lee in the past and thought about doing it again with someone else. _But who could I do this with?_

After she returned to Air Temple Island she immediately sought out Jinora. She eventually found the bookworm sitting under a tree and trying to read. She looked up with a smile as Azula approached. "Hey Azula. Whatcha got there?" Azula presented her the bag containing boxes of all the Pocky she had purchased, to Jinora's amazement. "I was in the city buying these. And I was wondering if we could play a little game. You can take a box and keep it for yourself in return." Jinora eagerly chose the lychee flavored Pocky. "Thanks Azula. Now how do we play this game?"

Azula opened the box Jinora chose and opened one of the Pocky bags inside. She took out a Pocky stick. "We begin eating it from each end. The first person whose mouth comes off the Pocky loses." She explained. To Azula's delight, Jinora didn't seem disturbed by this. She inserted the creamy end of the Pocky stick in her mouth while Azula put her lips around the uncovered end. They began eating. After a few seconds it looked like Azula's mouth would slip off but right when the stick was nearly gone, the princess wrapped her arms around Jinora and pulled the girl in for a kiss. She used her tongue to push what was left of the stick into Jinora's mouth and also explore it a bit herself. _She tastes so good._

As Azula broke the kiss she saw that Jinora had a massive blush on her cheeks and her eyes were wide with shock. She closed her book, picked up the box of lychee Pocky, thanked Azula, and ran away before the princess could do anything.


	21. Day 21: They fight argue

Day 21: They fight/argue

The bookworm snuck out of her room, carrying only her glider staff and a small bag. She decided that she had had enough of the Fire Nation and that she wanted to go home. She came up with an elaborate scheme that she was now carrying out. Under the cover of darkness she carried it out. Unfortunately for her, the princess had been waiting for her the whole time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Azula asked, with a lecherous smile on her face.

Jinora, however, had already decided that enough was enough. "I'm leaving this place. It's not fair for you to have used a portal in the Northern Air Temple just so you could go there and abduct me in the far future." Jinora looked on with indignation. "And I'm kept here as your slave girlfriend. I've had enough. I'm going home." She tried to walk past the princess, only to see her pounce. Jinora tried to scream but Azula saw it coming and shoved her tongue in the bookworm's mouth, stunning her. She put a golden, draconic choker on Jinora's neck and sealed it with Firebending.

"Foolish Jinora. Did you really think I'd ever let you go?" The princess tugged at a chain attached to the collar and Jinora was forced into submission. "I think you deserve some form of punishment for your resistance and attempted abandonment tonight." The lust in Azula's eyes left no doubt in Jinora's mind of what she intended by punishment. Jinora was still mad and her rage actually surprised Azula as she started to Airbend in a futile attempt to escape.

Azula waited until the bookworm became exhausted. She picked her up bridal style and carried the girl to the princess' bedroom. She heard her mew with fear. Azula sighed. "Perhaps I've been too forceful with you." She put Jinora on her bed. "How about a deal? Promise me you won't try to escape and I'll treat you more nicely and give you more freedom." Jinora, being too tired to argue anymore, nodded in agreement before falling asleep.


	22. Day 22: Water fight

Day 22: Water fight

Neither girl was a Waterbender, but one of them seemed to have an affinity for water fights.

 _It must be an inherited trait._ Azula thought as she was splashed again. She wiped the seawater from her eyes and saw Jinora smirking at her. The Airbender had used her bending to create small waterspouts and also lift small orbs of water out of the sea, so she could launch them at the princess. The two girls had been splashing each other for half an hour. Azula only agreed to it because Jinora almost never revealed her body and she almost never wore an outfit besides her Air Nomad garb. Even though they were a couple and shared the same bed, Jinora would insist on sleeping in a thick nightgown that prevented the princess from getting some satisfaction or even a good look before bed. Consequently the only chance the princess would get to see more of her skin was when she was in the water and wearing a bikini, and at the beach.

Ember Island was always a favored vacation spot for the princess and she was delighted by how it barely changed over the past 71 years. Everything was almost exactly the same as it was before and this included her family's old vacation home, the Ember Island arcade, and Lo and Li's beach house; the latter she was able to take ownership of when she found a last will bequeathing the property to her. _This is the only place in the world where the fact that I haven't aged for decades won't be a problem._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt another splash. She turned towards Jinora to ogle her again; the Airbender looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Come on, Azula. Aren't you gonna actually try to fight back? It's not like you to just take it without striking back."

Realizing that she needed to prevent her girlfriend from getting suspicious, Azula quickly came up with a plan. "Very well. I have a move that can knock you out in an instant. But in order to try it I need you to sit down in the water and make sure everything up to your chin is submerged." Jinora didn't understand what her girlfriend was getting at but nonetheless did as she was told. Azula then got close her. "This may hurt a little." She then started to Firebend with her hands submerged and circling Jinora's body. A few seconds later her body started to heat up and eventually the water started to boil. Jinora was knocked out after struggling for a minute or so. Azula picked up the girl and proceeded to carry her back to her beach house. "Looks like I win the water fight."


	23. Day 23: Playing Twister

Day 23: Playing Twister

"Remind me, what kind of training exercise is this?" Jinora asked, uncomfortably. Her body was in an awkward position. She was facing the ceiling but her feet and the palms of her hand were spread out on a mat. The mat had six rows of large colored circles on it with a different color and symbol in each row: red with the Fire Nation emblem, orange with the Air Nomad emblem, blue with the Water Tribe emblem, and green with the Earth Kingdom emblem. Azula was in an arguably more awkward position with her face buried in Jinora's stomach, left hand on a circle directly beneath her, right hand on a space between her legs, and her legs spread out in a way that would make her collapse if she didn't have her head buried in Jinora's stomach.

 _But it's a good excuse to cop a feel of Jinora in ways I usually wouldn't attempt. And the best part is she won't suspect a thing._ Azula thought, as she enjoyed the sensation of her face in Jinora's soft belly. "This is a training exercise meant to improve one's flexibility." Azula explained, hoping to fool her partner. "Ty Lee did this all the time and I often participated with her." _And I loved putting my face in her breasts. Nothing felt more satisfying than that!_ Jinora accepted the explanation, much to Azula's relief. Although the princess was an expert liar, the bookworm had inherited her grandmother's penchant for reading auras, and this meant that lying to her successfully would require telling a half-truth. And although Ty Lee did enjoy this exercise, the real reason Azula participated with her (and right now with Jinora) was so the princess could have a reason to fondle her body without making the girl suspicious.

"Well now it's my turn. I'm spinning the board." A spinner attached to a square board was used to determine where the player has to put their hand or foot. Jinora blew some wind at it and it spun. She grimaced as it told her to move her left foot to an Earth Kingdom green circle. She made her best attempt to move but ended up making Azula lose her balance. The princess collapsed on top of the Airbender, causing her to fall as well.

Azula enjoyed the sensation. She now not only had her face buried in Jinora's stomach but also felt her hands and forearms being squished by Jinora's backside and thighs. _Not as soft as Ty Lee but in some ways she's even more satisfying to feel up._ Azula was in no hurry to move.

Unfortunately for her, Jinora quickly connected the dots. "If you wanted to cuddle with me and cop a feel, you could've just asked." Azula's head shot up, surprised by her remark. Jinora smirked and continued. "I know how much you liked fondling and groping Ty Lee but you don't try doing that to me for some reason. Probably cause you were afraid of upsetting me. I suppose it was nice of you to use a game as an excuse to try touching me surreptitiously." Azula's mouth dropped; she wasn't expecting her ruse to be discovered. Fortunately for her, Jinora was quite forgiving.


	24. Day 24: Something NSFW

Day 24: Something NSFW

"I am NOT wearing that! I don't care if you're the princess of the Fire Nation or that I 'belong' to you. There's no way I'm wearing that outfit! It's demeaning and its only purpose is for you to display me as a trophy. I'd rather be naked!" Azula was shocked by Jinora's sudden and bold insubordination and thought of punishing the girl but then smirked as she processed her slave's exact words and considered how she wanted to see her naked either way.

"Hmm, I _like_ that idea." As her eyes moved towards Jinora's body, the young Air Nomad realized what she had inadvertently acquiesced to and her eyes widened in terror and her face turned red with embarrassment. "C-can I rephrase that?" she meekly asked, as she instinctively covered herself with her hands.

"I don't know. You'd rather be naked than wear this outfit that I specifically arranged to get for you. And I do want to see your body eventually." The outfit itself consisted of a thin yellow top with an orange collar and vaguely translucent pants that were revealing especially by Air Nomad standards, but was quite acceptable in the Fire Nation. _This is basically the same outfit worn by Ty Lee but thinner, much shorter, and dyed with Air Nomad colors. If she doesn't want this then I'll just confiscate all her clothes, put a collar on her neck, chain her to my bed, and force myself on- No, NO! Keep that thought out of your head, Azula! She may be your slave but she needs to submit willingly before you can do that!_ Azula sat down on her bed and eyed Jinora, who continued to pout in protest.

"My previous girlfriend didn't show the least resistance when I asked her to undress completely and dance for my pleasure or allow my hands to roam her voluptuous body. I was hoping you'd be willing to provide me with the same pleasure, especially considering how magnanimous I have been with you, even though you've tried to resist my advances several times so far." Azula explained. "My father is nowhere nearly as merciful with his pleasure slaves. He's killed several for minor offenses you always commit. And most Fire Nation nobles who have slaves wouldn't tolerate your behavior either. Be grateful that I want you to submit to me willingly. But alas, I have needs to satisfy. And since Ty Lee is no longer available, I have you."

Jinora turned her face away and started to mope. Azula decided to give her some space. "As my slave you're obligated to let me have my way with you. And since I'm the crown princess you have absolutely no right to deny me. But I'm a merciful princess, and I've allowed your modesty to make a gradual surrender so far. I've even refrained from forcing you to undress in front of me; I even let you bathe without me. And I've also refrained from making you address me as 'master' even though that's the norm for slaves. But now I find myself unable to resist your charms any longer and all I ask is for you to let me see more of your flesh and for you to dance for me. I even wanted to put a collar on this outfit and attach a chain to it to symbolize my ownership of you but to spare you the humiliation I decided against that. Is your rebelliousness any way to show appreciation? I'll give you until nightfall to surrender yourself to me." She walked out of the room and Jinora jumped on a nearby sofa and stuffed her face in the cushions.

She couldn't even remember her origins and she had somehow become separated from her family and home in an accident that erased most of her memory. After being found on a beach by Azula, the lustful princess had declared the Air Nomad her property and slave girl. The princess had recently been abandoned by her girlfriend who had run off to the circus and this was why Azula wanted a girl who would never leave her; the fact that Jinora somehow reminded the princess of her ex only intensified her desire for the Air Nomad. Jinora remembered how she begged to be freed and how Azula had only offered a "compromise" where she would allow the Airbender to submit gradually. _And now she wants me to dance for her while she ogles me. If I can't handle this, what am I gonna do when she eventually insists on seeing me naked or even more?_

Jinora realized that she had no choice in the matter, and decided that the best way to handle this would be mentally preparing herself for her inevitable surrender. She picked up the outfit Azula had brought in and examined it. She then got an idea. _Maybe this won't be so bad. But if she wants me to dance for her pleasure I might as well choose an outfit that would REALLY please her so that way she won't pressure me for a while._ She carried the outfit and went to see the royal tailor. She asked for the outfit to be redesigned to something truly salacious. _I'll have it redesigned to something that would be too much for her to handle. I'm pretty sure she didn't go much farther than kissing Ty Lee and that she's not ready for anything really passionate._

A few hours later, she was back in Azula's room and wearing her new dancer's outfit. It ended up being far more revealing then what Azula had originally designed. The top half of it consisted of a dark red leather brassiere with a curved, plunging neckline that fastened behind the neck and back with string and had a golden collar on her neck with a golden chain attached to it. The outfit's bottom half had a copper plate at the front and back, connected by two thin brass links on her hips and her crotch and bottom were covered from both the front and the back by nothing but a red silk loincloth. _If Azula doesn't appreciate this I'm leaving. Hopefully it'll be too much even for her. I hope it knocks her out._

Dusk came and Azula entered the room. "So Jinora, have you reconsidered your insubordi-." The princess found herself unable to finish her sentence as she saw what her Airbender slave was wearing. Jinora winked at her as she reclined on the sofa in a seductive manner. "Hello my libidinous princess. Would you like me to dance for you?" Azula stood there, frozen. As Jinora got off the sofa and started to move her body, Azula remained there paralyzed. The Air Nomad even put the end of the golden chain attached to her neck in the princess' hand. "I believe you said that I'm yours, forever." Jinora winked and continued to belly dance, pleasing Azula by showing off how flexible she was. She kept this up until Azula collapsed and fell on her back, a massive smile on her face and blood gushing out of her nose. Jinora dragged the princess onto her bed, with a coy smile on her face. _Who's the master now?_


	25. Day 25: Stargazing

Day 25: Stargazing

"If only my great grandfather hadn't authorized the culling of dragons. Then we could get a better look." Azula lamented as she looked up at the midnight sky from the balloon. She had agreed to take her girlfriend out on a ride in order to show her the magnificence of astronomy and the beauty of the night sky. Azula herself enjoyed looking up at the stars and wanted to see everything below them seem like an insignificant speck. But given their current altitude most people wouldn't have felt safe and would've demanded to return to the Earth; Jinora was nonetheless quite satisfied with the view she currently had.

"The night sky is amazing. All of these stars are so beautiful. And the landscape and the cities. They look so tiny yet friendly." Commented Jinora. She looked down at the star chart she had brought with her. "I can even see all of the constellations. Over there is the Great Dragon. And right above us is the Great North Star."

She turned to Azula. "Thank you for taking me on this ride. I feel so alive here, on top of the world."

"And I'm glad you appreciate this. Looking down at the commoners and the rest of the world makes me think that I'm the Firelord, lording over all that I could see. Again, I wish we still had dragons so we could get a better look."

Jinora looked up at the sky once more. She observed the sky and compared it to her star chart. She then did a double take and excitedly broke the news to Azula. "I think I discovered a new constellation!" She pointed it out to Azula and drew it out herself on a piece of paper. "See take a look, it." She decided to name it. "I think I'll name this constellation the 'Pair at the Top of the World.'"


	26. Day 26: Ugly sweaters

Day 26: Ugly sweaters

She reminded herself that an Air Nomad should always appreciate a gift, especially if it was given with good intentions. Jinora had been raised to always be grateful of presents, but her latest one just felt _off_ to her. _How did she even make this thing?_ She thought as she examined it. It was a sweater made by Azula. Jinora was quite surprised that the princess even knew how to knit and that the sweater she made was even wearable. However, the design was extremely off-putting and arguably ugly by Air Nomad standards. The colors were a mixture of black, dark red, and gold and the patterns were clearly meant to be representations of fire and shadows.

 _This would be perfect for Azula herself. But I suppose it's my fault she took it literally when I told her to think about what would make_ her _happy if she got it as a gift._ Jinora nevertheless decided to wear the sweater; it was getting colder as winter approached. She then wondered what she should make for Azula as a gift. She then got the perfect idea.

The next day Azula entered Jinora's room and saw to her delight that the girl was wearing the sweater she had given to her. I _t's a good thing she's appreciative of my hard work. I never knew why we had to learn how to make these things at the Royal Fire Academy For Girls but it seems I finally found a way it could be seen as useful._ She sat down on the bed and Jinora's immediate response was to wake up.

"I like the sweater you made."

"And I'm glad you like it. I don't know what I'd do you didn't."

"Well, you should be glad to know that I made you a sweater as well." She then pulled a small box out from under her bed and gave it to Azula. The princess opened it to see the kind of sweater her girlfriend had made. She saw that it was bright orange and yellow and mostly plain. _Of course she'd choose a symbolic plain design_. She thought. _But this one is oddly appealing despite its plainness._


	27. Day 27: Romantic movie kiss

Day 27: Romantic movie kiss

 _"_ _If I can't have you no one will." Those were my last words as I killed him. I then had my dragon burn his country to the ground. Countless millions were dead and dying by the time I was done but that is a price I'm willing to pay if the alternative is eternal loneliness or an unhappy marriage to some incompetent noble. The Spirits were cruel to make him the son of the enemy general. And now as I approach the Great Volcano I will meet my fate. After reaffirming my decision I jump._

She sighed in arousal as she put the book down. "It never bores me no matter how many times I read it." She turned to Azula, who had been listening to her read the historical saga out loud. The princess was admittedly quite impressed. "It seems your taste in literature is something I can respect. Although I rarely had time for fiction, if it's content like this, I will gladly read more." Jinora beamed. She had tried to get Azula to take up reading as a hobby and it seemed she was finally succeeding.

"So what fictional books _have_ you read?" She asked. Azula sighed in despair as she recalled the specific tome she had read. "It was a play, titled _Love Amongst The Dragons_. I only read it because my mother would take our family to watch it quite often. She said it was her favorite play but never performed accurately by the Ember Island Players."

Jinora was ecstatic. "That's my favorite play too! I've also read it but I've never had the chance to see it performed." Jinora shifted closer to the princess. "You have to tell me how it was like, even if it was inaccurate. Tell me which parts were inaccurate."

"Well judging from what my mother said they got the kissing scene at the end done perfectly but otherwise there were mistakes everywhere." A devious smirk appeared on Azula's face as she got an idea. "Maybe we could reenact that scene. I'll be the Dragon Emperor and you can be the Dragon Empress."

The two of them stood up. Azula tenderly embraced Jinora, who felt a sense of trepidation wash over her. "This is the part where I've just defeated the Dark Water Spirit."

Jinora nodded and said her lines. "My beloved, you've finally returned! The curse has been lifted." Azula gently stroked Jinora's chin. "Indeed. And I must apologize for I am no mere mortal. I am actually the Dragon Emperor. And now that the Dark Water Spirit's curse has been lifted I must return and reunite with my Dragon Empress. Though I often failed to demonstrate it, I always appreciate her loyalty and thus I must return to her." Jinora coyly turned away. "But beloved, you don't need to leave. After all, I _am_ the Dragon Empress!" She turned back and said her line with passion. Azula embraced Jinora tightly and wrapped her arms around the girl's back as she put hers around Azula's neck. "My dear wife. Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return!" Jinora locked eyes with Azula. "Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!"

Jinora then gave Azula a kiss, much to the latter's surprise and delight. "We should really reenact these scenes more. Maybe we could find a dragon and pretend to be the heroine from your favorite novel." Azula suggested with a mischievous look in her eyes. "We'll burn down the enemy country and jump into a volcano together." "That would be SO romantic!"


	28. Day 28: Death

Day 28: Death

Dark Spirits were everywhere. Vaatu's corrupt influence had caused them to manifest in every corner of the Spirit World. Azula's Firebending was the only thing that could destroy them; a result of her power being amplified both by Harmonic Convergence and 71 years of survival in the Spirit World. She looked at the three adults behind her. In the past she would've dismissed them as socially and racially inferior. _But no more._ She thought. _Jinora asked me to keep them safe so that's exactly what I'll do._

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi had entered with Korra, Mako, and Bolin. While Korra and the Pro-bending Brothers kept Unalaq and Vaatu at bay, Aang's children were tasked with rescuing Jinora. They had found Jinora, being under the protection of the undead princess of the Fire Nation. The meeting was initially tense; Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya weren't comfortable with the girl responsible for killing their father and taking over Ba Sing Se being so close to Jinora. But after it was explained how the princess had rescued her from Unalaq and prevented her from being thrown into the Fog of Lost Souls, Tenzin and his siblings grudgingly accepted her presence.

 _But now I need to protect them and guide them out. Yet after the Avatar seals the portals I'll be confined here forever._ The four of them had reached a clearing. The Tree of Time was visible from a distance. Vaatu's rampage was visible even from a distance. Azula stopped.

"Why are we stopping, Azula? Vaatu's right over there." Tenzin asked.

"Precisely. This clearing is deceptively empty. There should be an ambush waiting for us since Vaatu wants to make sure no one comes to the Avatar's aid." She looked around. "We'll need to tread carefully."

The four of them slowly walked across the field, periodically looking around to see if Dark Spirits were waiting to ambush them. When it looked like they were within range from the battle, they ran forward, eager to support the Avatar against Vaatu. Suddenly, the whole vision vanished. In its place was a horde of Dark Spirits. Azula's hands turned blue as she got into a fighting stance. "I should've known." A dozen Dark Spirits immediately pounced on Azula, who vaporized them within minutes. Kya used a Water Whip while Tenzin blasted away the ones that came towards him and Bumi.

After they had defeated the horde, they saw that the Tree of Time was there, but not the Avatar or the Spirit of Darkness. They went out of the Spirit Portal and saw her, Mako, and Bolin unconscious in the snow.

Tenzin was devastated. "No, it can't be." As the four of them picked up Korra and the brothers, Azula found herself feeling uncomfortable with the utter despair the three adults were showing. _So this must be how Avatar Aang's companions felt after I killed him in Ba Sing Se. No wonder his children abhor me. It's a miracle Jinora was willing to accept me._

Once they were back in the Spirit World, Kya immediately went to work reviving the trio. To everyone's relief they recuperated. However, Korra burst into tears upon seeing Tenzin. She rushed up to the Airbending Master and hugged him. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Tenzin was puzzled at first. "What do you mean? What happened." Korra faced him again with dread. "It's Jinora. Her spirit came just when Vaatu ripped out Raava from my body. She weakened Unalaq just enough for me to reunite with Raava and also helped me remove Unalaq's Waterbending. But Vaatu destroyed her spirit. He then turned Unalaq into a giant monster and warped away. Jinora's gone. Forever." Tenzin collapsed and Kya and Bumi looked on in shock as they tried to process the news. "I'm so sorry." Avatar Korra repeated.

Azula started to tear up. But she quickly hid it and approached the Avatar. "Where is her body?" Korra looked up and her melancholy was replaced with shock. "Azula?! What are you doing here?!" Azula brushed off Korra's indignation. "Now's not the time for that. If we want to defeat Unalaq you'll need my help. Jinora would want us to cooperate in the wake of her demise." Everyone's attention was now on Azula. "Now, where is her body?" "With my mother. She's been trying to maintain its connection to her soul."

As everyone reached the healing hut, their mood was even worse, now that they knew that Jinora's body would never be revived. Katara looked at her children with a look of absolute sadness. She approached Tenzin. "I'm so sorry Tenzin." She then noticed Azula and sighed. "Normally I would order you out. But given the circumstances I'm sure there's a reason you're here." Azula curtly responded. "We can go over my past crimes later. Right now I need to help the Avatar defeat Vaatu and to do that I need Jinora's body." Katara was hesitant at first but led the princess to a pool where her granddaughter's body laid. Tenzin struggled to hold back tears as she saw his daughter's body. Azula was also nearly overwhelmed by grief at first but steeled herself. _This is the only possible way._ She put her hand on Jinora's forehead. _No spiritual activity. Her soul truly_ is _gone. But no matter, this is just what I need._ She focused her energy and her form started to disappear. Everyone stared in awe as Azula faded. Jinora's body then started to move. It rose up and opened its eyes. But the irises had changed from brown to gold. She moved her right arm and managed to Airbend. She moved it again and blue flames shot out of her hand. She turned towards the Avatar and spoke with an inhuman voice; a combination of the princess' and the bookworm's. "Avatar Korra, I believe we have a duty to avenge Jinora's death."


	29. Day 29: Karaoke night

Day 29: Karaoke night

 **A/N:** Songs are from the musical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame

"Before we get old  
Come feel the heat  
Come taste the desire  
Feel them within you  
Crimson and gold  
Gold like the coins  
You will toss into my tambourine  
When I dance  
To the rhythm of the tambourine!"

Jinora stood up on the table and did a small dance as she posed with her microphone at the end of the song. Azula clapped slowly, trying to suppress her amorous feelings. She had agreed to visit Republic City's first Karaoke box as part of their first date. Although she had no interest in singing she found it quite easy to master and for the past few hours she and Jinora had been singing to their heart's content. However, the song Jinora had just finished had left the princess in an especially lustful mood. _She probably chose it, knowing that that's exactly what it would do to me._ She thought.

Jinora got off and sat on the couch. "Ok, now it's your turn. Since it's the last song, be sure to put everything into it. I know my last song got you excited so you should have plenty of energy." Azula's face turned red, her suspicions being right.

She wordlessly got up and went through the selection. Eventually she found what was seemingly the best song for her current mood. As she selected it she turned to Jinora. "I hope you don't mind me changing the lyrics a bit to suit my feelings towards you." Jinora merely smiled back with anticipation. The song started.

"Oh great holy Agni,

You know I'm the true princess.

Of my virtue I am justly proud"

Jinora cocked her head as she wondered what kind of song Azula chose.

"Great holy Agni  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common vulgar, weak, licentious crowds"

Azula smirked at Jinora. She turned off the lights.

"Then tell me oh Agni,  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!"

The hand that wasn't holding the microphone lit up with blue fire, to Jinora's surprise.

"I feel her,

I see her,

The sun caught in her chestnut hair,

It's blazing in me out of all control!"

Azula flashed a wicked grin at Jinora, who felt uneasy.

"Like fire!

Hellfire!

This fire in my skin!"

She grabbed Jinora's wrist and pulled her up.

"This burning

Desire

Is turning me

To sin!"

Jinora nervously blushed at her girlfriend's sudden excitement. She released her and walked around the room.

"It's not my fault,

I'm not to blame

It is the Air Nomad

The witch who brought this flame"

She snaked an arm around Jinora from behind and grabbed Jinora's hand and casually bent a small flame, making it appear as if Jinora was Firebending.

"It's not my fault

If this temptress

Was meant to be stronger

Than a princess!"

Azula made the flame in Jinora's hand burst upwards as she finished.

"Protect me, great Agni,

I've been bereft in the Spirit World  
I can feel desire in my flesh and bone

Destroy Jinora and forever banish her to the Fog of Lost Souls"

She subtly cornered Jinora against a wall.

"Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"

Jinora suppressed the urge to giggle as her girlfriend jumped back and sang with more passion.

"Hellfire!

Dark fire!

Jinora it's your turn"

She gently lifted up Jinora's chin and looked her in the eye.

"Choose me or

Your pyre!

Be mine or you will burn!"

She took away her hand and shot out a small burst of flame. The song reached its final lines.

"Agni have mercy on her

Agni have mercy on me"

She grabbed Jinora and guided her away from the wall.

"But she will be mine!

Or SHE. WILL. BURN!"

As she sang the last word she turned her head up and unleashed a blast of fire from her mouth, until the song ended. Jinora applauded excitedly. "Wow. You really are passionate and focused when you feel like it." Azula was glad to get such approval from her girlfriend. "It may just be a song, but you're mine. I'll keep you as my girlfriend even if I have to burn down all of Republic City." Jinora blushed at the implications.


	30. Day 30: DO WHAT YOU WANT

Day 30: DO WHAT YOU WANT

 **A/N:** Since I started writing this on Halloween, I decided to go with a vampire horror theme.

Nothing could be heard except for the wind, blowing through the dark, ancient, forest. The full, red, Harvest Moon gave off an ominous atmosphere and an almost eldritch glow that would drive most people insane, were they exposed to it for too long. Azula, however, was seemingly immune to this concomitant; she found these woods to be her ideal hiding place. _And this moonlit forest is the perfect hiding spot for me._ She thought as she went deeper into the woods. After escaping from the mental hospital she was placed in by decree of her brother, Firelord Zuko, she immediately rushed into the woods.

Unfortunately for the insane princess, these particular woods were spiritual in nature. Being connected to the far edges of the Forgetful Valley meant that there was an inordinate amount of spiritual energy that caused this particular area to have a volatile nature. Additionally, Azula wasn't the only escaped captive to take refuge in these woods. As the princess ran, a stray branch grazed her cheek. She failed to notice the tip of the branch turn red and a small trail of liquid flow down her face. A trail of her own blood.

Blood. The deep, rich, crimson that flows through the veins of all living beings. The most immediate manifestation of water for human beings. As a result of her barbaric incarceration by the Fire Nation she had become the first to develop the art of manipulating the fluids in other beings of flesh. Upon escaping she had decided that the people of the Fire Nation had to replay the debt of blood as a price for her imprisonment. She controlled them by manipulating their blood and forcing them into a cavern where she would torture them. She would have them dehydrated to resemble a mummy, quickened the flow of their fluids to boil them alive, ripped apart by blood ice crystals, or simply have the body fluids ripped out the way she took water out of plants. She had her revenge for years until she herself was incarcerated once more. But she had succeeded in passing down the art of manipulating blood to the next generation of Southern Waterbenders.

Firelord Zuko had decreed that every member of the Water Tribe held in Fire Nation Captivity would be unconditionally released as a show of friendliness towards the Water Tribes. Katara and Sokka had demanded that this not be applied to the Bloodbender Hama. Unfortunately, by the time the Firelord had ordered her recapture, the crone had escaped and all attempts to bring her to justice ended with the trackers being deprived of their blood, which she sustained herself with.

As Azula approached the middle of the woods, she came across a large lake. The shores were littered with dried carcasses, drained of their blood. The lake itself was a shade of garnet, not only due to the light of the Harvest Moon, but also due to the blood that had coalesced within it. As the princess admired the sight, she felt her body being moved in unnatural ways. The bloody water moved to reveal the crone responsible for the carnage. She smirked when she saw her latest victim's armor and hairpin fit for Fire Nation Royalty. "You're a member of this savage nation's royalty! You're responsible more than the rest for everything I've suffered. It's time for you to pay! Give yourself to me! Empty your veins on this gore-splattered altar of revenge!"

Hama bent Azula's body a bit more before she decided to bend the blood out of body. The princess tried her best to use her Firebending but the flames wouldn't manifest. It looked like it would be the end for Princess Azula as the crone prepared rip her victim into pieces.

The Harvest Moon's influence however, seemed to disagree. As its light struck Azula, the princess felt an inhuman strength fill her body and she regained control over herself. Hama watched in horror as the princess was engulfed in moonlight and the spiritual energy of the forest caused another ray of light to rise from the lake and hit Azula. Her body shifted unnaturally and her skin turned even paler than it was before. She turned towards Hama with a sadistic smile, revealing a set of fangs that had surreptitiously grown.

The last thing Hama saw was Azula lunging towards her as she screamed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Decades had passed, and everyone assumed that the insane princess had met her demise in those woods. Over the years a woman named Ty Lee had also gone missing in those woods. But no one went in to search for her, as no one suspected that she'd gone missing in _these_ woods.

Now that the Spirit Portals were left open, spiritual activity in this area had increased tenfold. Initial reports were investigated by local scouting parties who disappeared in the woods and never returned. When even the Firelord's party didn't return the area was sealed off and barricades and signs were put in place to enforce this.

This however, failed to prevent and entry by air. "Ikki! We're not supposed to be flying around here. We need to go back!" Jinora shouted at her sister. The two of them were flying over the forest. Ikki suddenly flipped herself over and tried to stand up in order to Airsurf. However, she ended up losing her balance and fell along with her glider. "Ikki!" _I swear she's gonna get both of us killed someday._ Jinora thought as she descended to the ground.

She wasn't prepared for the grisly sight before her. There were mangled bodies everywhere. Most had been reduced to skeletons but some were still relatively fresh with rotting wounds still visible. These bodies had fang marks on their neck and it was clear that something had drained their blood. Jinora felt as if she would vomit but the realized something. _If Ikki is still out there then whatever did this could go after her!_ Jinora rushed. "Ikki! Ikki! We need to get out! It's not safe here!"

She then heard the nearby bushes rumbling. She immediately took a fighting stance, determined to defend herself. What came out, however, was not what she expected. A young woman with extremely pale skin, clad in the attire of Fire Nation Royalty and with an almost lethargic gait. Jinora knew who this was. "You're Princess Azula! You went missing near this forest almost 70 years ago."

The princess was surprised. "And what might your name be, dear child? And what are you doing here?" "My name is Jinora and I'm looking for my younger sister. We were flying over this forest when she fell after trying to Airsurf on her glider. " Explained Jinora. Azula merely lifted an eyebrow and then seemed to melt back into the shadows. "My dear Jinora, I think I could help you find your sister." The trusting girl approached the princess but then saw something that disturbed her. The princess was smiling. And fangs were visible in her mouth. Jinora slowly decided to back up. "I think I can find her on my own. It was a pleas-" She never got to finish the word as she felt Azula's hand gripping her wrist with inhuman strength. Jinora saw the princess sport a wicked grin and then pounce on her, with her mouth baring fangs. She didn't even have time to scream.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Jinora? Jinora? Jinora!" She felt her body being shaken and groggily opened her eyes. It was Azula. This caused her to scream in terror before she realized she was in a bed and in what seemed to be a small bedroom. Azula wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm her down. The Airbender eventually stopped panicking and returned the confused princess' tight hug. "Oh, Azula it was horrible!" The princess gently stroked her fingers up and down her spine. "You have nothing to fear my beloved; it was just a nightmare." She looked at Jinora's face. "Why don't you tell me what happened, in detail?" Jinora proceeded to do so.

Azula was initially silent after Jinora finished, but then heartily laughed. "It seems I'll need to get you relaxed more before you go to sleep, my dear." She got up. "I'll prepare a meal for us. Feel free to join me when you feel like it." Jinora was still for a while. _Was it really just a nightmare? It felt TOO real._ She eventually decided to join Azula for their meal. She got up and opened the curtains of her window, and to her surprise she saw that it was midnight. _How long was I asleep?_ Apart from this, everything seemed normal. However, when she went to the armoire to arrange her hair, she saw something that shouldn't be there. _Or rather SHOULD be there. Why is there no reflection?!_ She felt something odd in her mouth. She ran her tongue over her front teeth and realized that two of them felt much sharper than they should be. The door then opened and she saw a middle-aged woman who she had never seen before but somehow found familiar coming in. She went up to Jinora and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, granddaughter!" Jinora was confused. "'Granddaughter?' You're Ty Lee?! And what are you talking about? It's not my birthday today!" She moved her hand to the back of her neck to scratch it and felt an odd sensation. "Ty Lee…is there something on my neck?" The acrobat gently put a hand on the spot Jinora was referring to. "Oh does it hurt? Azula told me you fainted before she turned you. It shouldn't hurt too much." Jinora's mouth dropped in shock. Ty Lee giggled. "Your fangs are so cute. They haven't fully developed yet though since it's only been a few hours since Azula turned you. So it's still your birthday, since she turned you _today_." Jinora started to shake in fear and confusion as she realized what probably happened. This was quickly replaced with concern, as she remembered that she had seen her sister a few hours ago. "Where's Ikki?" "She's here. Azula says she's gonna be your first meal. She doesn't want you to get lonely so she says you should turn her and—" Jinora bolted before Ty Lee finished. She entered the room and saw to her terror what seemed to be her sister, gagged and tied to a table with her wrists bound to the corners. Azula was standing over her, two fingers on the terrified Airbender's neck, feeling her jugular vein. Jinora was enraged and immediately bent a blade of air at the princess. Or at least that's what she tried to do, as she couldn't bend at all. Azula turned to her and smirked.

"I apologize for having lied to you my beloved bookworm." The princess said as Jinora quickly rushed up to her sister and untied her. She immediately jumped into Jinora's arms and squealed with fear. "What have you done to me? What were you planning on doing to Ikki?"

Azula raised an eyebrow as she started to explain. "The truth is that Ty Lee used to be the most important person in my life. After I escaped from the asylum I was placed in after the War, I made my way to this forest, where an insane witch tried to make me her prey, but the light of the Harvest Moon turned me into something else. I lost my bending and I no longer cast shadows or have a reflection. And I no longer age. But in exchange I have more strength and agility than ever before and I can sneak through the shadows undetected. The only price is my insatiable hunger for blood.

"When your grandmother came here, I decided to make her pay for abandoning me at the Boiling Rock so I drained her blood and I found out that I could turn her into what I am. A blessing since I couldn't bear to spend my immortal existence without her. I also discovered that when I turn a human into what I am, I can control their bodies and also influence their minds to an extent. And now you made the mistake of bringing yourself and your sister here. From the instant I saw you I could tell you were of Ty Lee's blood and thus I decided that I _must_ make you mine. I may love your grandmother but she's still a traitor. So I've decided that I'll start a new relationship with you. I've already turned you and I wanted to give you the opportunity to make your sister one of us as well."

Jinora looked on in horror as Azula finished her explanation. "I'm not doing this to Ikki. And neither are you." She and Ikki hugged each other more tightly. Ty Lee put a hand on Jinora's shoulder, causing the girl to turn around and see a look of shame on her grandmother's face. "I'm so sorry, Jinora and Ikki. If your mother ever saw me I wouldn't know what to say." She gave Jinora and Ikki a hug as Azula approached the trio and put a hand on Ikki's neck. "I can feel the blood flowing quickly. It happens whenever the victim feels overwhelmed with fear. It's also a sign that she'll be delicious. Jinora, wouldn't you like her to be your first meal?"

Jinora glared back with a look of disgust, her now red eyes beginning to glow. "Azula, again, I'm **not** letting Ikki get turned. Let her leave. I'll stay here with you and you can do whatever you want with me. And I won't try to escape." Azula didn't like her newest slave being so recalcitrant, but decided to tolerate it. "Fine. But you better keep your promise." She turned to leave. "I'll let you have a final moment with your sister."

Ikki started to cry. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't run off we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have been turned into a monster. I'm so sorry Jinora." She looked at her sister's face with tears in her eyes and then her face suddenly turned expressionless. Jinora tried shaking her sister but she didn't budge. "This was how Azula subdued me in the end." Ty Lee explained. "If a human looks into your eyes directly at close range, they'll be hypnotized and completely submissive. That's how Azula got me." Jinora realized what she had to do. "Ikki, none of this your fault. I want you to go back, find mom, tell her that Ty Lee is doing fine and that I'm now destined to share her fate. You are to leave and never come back here." Ikki nodded obediently before leaving.

Azula came back in and put a hand on her two undead slaves. She gave Jinora a sinister smile. "Rest assured we'll have an excellent time in eternity together."


End file.
